unity_infinity_circle_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaguya otsutsuki: backstory behind the goddess
Overview we all know about the story of how kaguya fell in love, got pregnant, took the fruit from the divine tree and how she was sealed along-side with the ten-tails. we also know why kaguya was building an army of white zetsu clones. but there were some parts of kaguya's story left un-answered. in this story will tell the birth of a child whom would soon to be "mother of chaka!" Story Note: heres a little side note to my readers in case you were wondering, why would i write a story about kaguya if they already know of her history? well for some reason i came across a lot of kaguya fanfics, but they never told about kaguya's life before ariving to earth because most of them told about her taking the fruit. until in a group of backstory episodes of naruto shippuden tell about how kaguya fell in love, how she got the fruit, how her sons sealed and why they turned on her. but upon watching the episodes i felt that the creators of naruto haven't told much about kaguya before her arrival to earth. so we all know that "kaguya claims to be the guardian of the divine tree" and came to harvest the fruit and build an army to fight against momoshiki, kinshiki, and urashiki otsutsuki. but how did kaguya know about them in the first place? my mind is filled with many things but when i looked up about the otsutsuki clan and their history, i felt that i might shed light on kaguya's full story so i might do that and i might add some drawings and character art concepts if i got the time. but i haven't had the time to read all about the otsutsuki but i'll do what i can. enjoy the story. Prologue: normal pov: many eons ago, in a far part of the universe, there was a race of advanced, powerful and ambitious race in the universe. they were known as the otsutsuki clan or otsutsukians! their race colonized and conquered few dozen galaxies and many planets. way back then the otsutsukians came from a distant part of the universe in a very old ancient galaxy which was very far far away. this planet is the prime home-world of the otsutsukians! it had two moons covered with vast massive trees as tall as mountains, snowy plains and masses of ocean shores on golden sand. much of the planet had formed a large empire and its people were under the rule of the royal otsutsuki family.but once every thousand years they celebrated an ancient tradition that the otsutsukians participate; it is when the otsutsuki gathers around one of their prime trees of their planet called the divine tree to witness the royal family harvest a single chakra fruit from the tree and to only be given to a chosen member of the royal otsutsuki bloodline, whom to be as pure of heart without any negative emotions or without a thirst for power in order to be worthy of eating the fruit. according to the legend of the otsutsuki it was believed that the chakra fruit can grant the consumer of the fruit immortality, infinite powers and limitless abilities. however if the consumer of the chakra fruit is with pain of a loss of someone, fear or any negative emotion before the fruit is eaten, that consumer is becomes corrupted with power. but sometimes the divine trees can also overtime drains most of the planets life energy until the tree itself dies. as time passed on, the otsutsukians population grew larger at an alarming rate, which had caused a massive effect on their race and home-world, their home got smaller until they began colonizing other worlds that were inhabitable but when the divine trees are planted on inhabitable worlds, they bring life to them. this brought a joyful thought of hope for the otsutsuki, ever since they begun to colonized un-inhabited worlds, their chakra fruit harvesting traditions were slowly fading but remained in recorded history of the otsutsukians, however there were times when there are some otsutsuki members in the royal family who impatient and grew an obsession for the chakra fruit and its power. some times they wanted the fruit for its eternal life gifts, or maybe for its special abilities? this cause mass conflict between the two halves of the otsutsukians which became known as the luyin side of the otsutsuki and they suyang side of the otsutsuki. the conflict between both sides left scars across the half the universe. until one of the two sides called the luyin otsutsuki began to grow few in numbers and so on they planed a new way in building an armies for their ambitions which was put into phases. phase one; collect the seeds of the divine tree and sending them into space until they land on a habitable world where they are planted and begin to grow. phase two send a single member of their remaining group to harvest the chakra fruit to acquire the power and encase the planet's civilization in an infinite tsukoyomi. phase three; rule the planet that the divine tree is planted and transform the planet's population into zetsu clones until the tree dies. this has made a deadly turn for the worst for half the universe and otsutsukians, or so they thought! one member of the suyang side otsutsuki clan named prince kagoshiki otsutsuki of the royal otsutsuki family went to aid his people in combating against the luyin otsutsuki 8000 years ago and battle against his uncle mabura otsutsuki who had joined the luyin otsutsuki to gain surpremissy for power. the battle lasted from six weeks to five months until at long last after long conflict in the heavens, they luyin otsutsuki were defeated, but right when they were least expected anything, mabura attempts an escape while he holds a seed of a divine tree and plans to send it to a habitable world where he would one day acquire the chakra fruit and its power. but before mabura had the chance, his nephew kicked the seed from his uncle mabura's grasp and it instantly zooms into the vast blackness sea of galaxies like flash of light. fearing that if it does land on a habitable world, someone might try to find it in-order to aquier the chakra fruit and its power. at long last after eons of war, the otsutsuki were at peace again and thriving once more. after the war of the otsutsuki; kagoshiki became the head leader of the otsutsuki royal family and afterwards hid all the otsutsuki scrolls that involved the divine tree and locked it in a secret chamber, below the nearly rebuilt otsutsuki castle. shortly after, prince kagoshiki met head mistress of the neighboring country from across the otsutsuki planet. she too aided and sided with the suyang otsutsuki in order to put an end to the conflict and help with the repairs of their planet in the aftermath. her name was hyzenrose otsutsuki, she was a beauty unlike any had seen, every now and then she stood close to kagoshiki as if she left like that he was something more to her and after few moments of privacy the two fell in love. as time progressed afterwards she returned to kagoshiki's kingdom for a visit and upon arrival, she was aided by her two guards among the three was her right hand warrior kinshiki otsutsuki. after they escourted her into the castle, the king wanted to present a feast for her visit. at that very night the two otsutsuki stood side by side as the two moons were full and high in the night sky, the king; kagoshiki proposed to hyzenrose an official marriage... and hyzenrose accepted it. as time progressed, the kingdom begins to prepare for the otsutsuki wedding ceremony for the two lovers. few weeks later after their wedding, hyzenrose began showing signs of pregnatcy. when she told her husband that she was pregnant, he smiled with joy. after 10 months of labor, at long last hyzenrose gave birth to twin children; a boy and a girl. the parents both named them kaguya and momoshiki otsutsuki. Note: heres a little note for you guys, you see the way the otsutsuki age well it seems that alien human otsutsuki hybrids age twice as long as healthy humans. but as for the growth of unborn children well thats another theroy well its the same as human time but its about 10 months so in other words there might arrive the point we might witness the birth of kaguya so there also might be another big surpise but before i end the prologue guys, i wanna get on with the chapters and start the main event as possible so enjoy. Chapter 1: normal pov: four years have passed since the siblings; kaguya and momoshiki were born and as time flows by, the two began to grow close as brother and sister. but as they were settled with their parents, the mother kept watch on them as they played and compeated with eachother. as hyzenrose walks down the halls within the castle, she then notices her husband looking at the stars. she then stood next to him and broken the silence "why stare at the heavenly skys at this time of night? is there something that troubles you?" hyzenrose asked as she looks at him stareing at the sky. after a few seconds he spoke "the seed! i sense its out there somewhere wandering the heavens." kagoshiki said in a more quiet ton with worryness in his voice. but then hyzenrose placed a hand on kagoshiki's elbow and said "you worry too much, my beloved one! i feel that the seed will remain in the heavens for all eternity. if the seed does find a world to bloom, it could be ether good or ill!" after hyzenrose said that she went to check of their children. however kagoshiki feels a certian fear that if the seed blooms on a hospitable world then everything on it would be drained over time. as morning rossed up on the otsutsuki kingdom, the villigers began to continue their lives as always. Gallery Character gallery kaguya otsutsuki child concept 1.png|heres one of the basic concept of kaguya as a child. background concept art "long ago before the concept of shinobi or chakra, a star fell from the heavens and landed on the surface of the world. overtime the meteor seed grew into a massive tree and became known as the divine tree. but as time continued, humans continued to wadge conflict on eachother reapeativly. though the divine never took part of the battle or any other conflicts, it was mearly worrshipped by the lands as a sacrid pillar. but then... one day the old tree bore a fruit that only appeares once every thousand years. don't ask why or how it appeares? but legends say that in the darkest night, the fruit glows and shines under the tree like a star. acording to tradition, no-one is ever supposed to touch it, but then an angel princess floated from the heavens, had sought for the fruit to harvest it and decided to eat it, in order to achive victory in the battle field and win the war she's fighting for. she ingested the fruit, aquierd its power, she gained the power of a godess and ruled the land. she in the process ended war all by herself, her name was kaguya otsutsuki. she was the very first person to ever posses chakra, eventully kaguya gave birth to two sons who bore chakra in their bodies. their names were hagaromo and hamura otsutsuki! after they grew older, kaguya attempted to absorb their chakra! however! in order to atone for their mother's sins she began and left behind; her two sons fought against the ten tails; the incarnation of the divine tree, the divine tree came alive and started going beserk, in order to reclaim its chakra that have been taken from it. untill finally they achived victory and sealed the ten tails within hagaromo. but the sage feared that upon his death the seal would be undone, but they began to split the ten tails chakra into nine souls in the form of tailed beasts and re sealed the nine within hagaromo, while hamura sealed the corpse of the ten tails; known as the gedostatue which is now devoid of chakra and hamura hurled it up into the sky... it became the moon." Category:Backstory fanfiction stories Category:Fan-Stories